


A Jewel of Certain Complexity

by AriadneVenegas



Series: Watson woes july daily drabble challenge [24]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV), Warehouse 13
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Case Fic, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Episode Related, Gen, Helena's POV, Supernatural Elements, The Adventure of the Blue Carbuncle, Warehouse 12, artefact hunting, smug adventurers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 09:05:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriadneVenegas/pseuds/AriadneVenegas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helena got the information of the gem whereabouts just in time for her to cross paths with Doctor Watson and Sherlock Holmes and the most unbelievable adventure of a goose, a hat, a book lover, a commissionaire who wanted a goose, a poor man, and two villains.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Jewel of Certain Complexity

**Author's Note:**

> Seventh Prompt of watson_woes “The tangled web” this is a crossover with WareHouse 13. Who in the time of Granada(first season "The Blue Carbuncle") and ACD are set it was Warehouse 12. 
> 
>  
> 
> **Beta:** trista_zevkia
> 
>  
> 
> **Warnings:** None except that Warehouse 13 is a series of secret agents who collect different artifacts around the world who had supernatural qualities in the negative side. They find them, secure them, resolve the actual damage the artifact had done recently and take it away to storage in order it not hurt anyone else. Helena G. Wells is a character of that series an agent of Warehouse 12 since 1880s, sister of the science fiction author H. G. Wells, who had taken several of his stories from her adventures(in the series).   
>  Here more on her and the series: [ Helena](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Helena_G._Wells)  
> [Warehouse](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Warehouse_13)

Agent Helena G. Wells from Warehouse 12, inventor and adventurer extraordinaire, was on the hunt for an artefact. It had caused the death of at least two men in Europe and many others in the Orient, a big path of terrible luck for every _man_ who had possessed it. That’s why the caretaker gave the assignment to Helena; the only owner who had been spared by the artefact was the Countess Morcar, _a woman_. Her husband had died a little while after he acquired the jewel and presented it as gift to his wife, the countess. Helena got the information of the gem whereabouts just in time for her to cross paths with Doctor Watson and Sherlock Holmes and the most unbelievable adventure of a goose, a hat, a book lover, a commissionaire who wanted a goose, a poor man, and two villains.

 

The object in question was the 'Blue Carbuncle'. It was a Ruby, but it was 'Blue' instead of 'Red' because of the way it was polished. It was said the colour of the gem had changed due to the tears of the artist dripping one the stone. His family had died while he was on route to his commission of cutting the Ruby. When the artist arrived to his destination he had known of the death of his entire village, but he had stayed to make his last masterpiece before he took his own life.

 

When Helena reached the “Hotel Cosmopolitan,” The 'Blue Carbuncle' had been stolen already. She followed the police but that took her nowhere; they had apprehended the wrong man again, really Scotland Yard was terrible. 

 

Then she thought of the attendants of the Countess and she followed them for a while. Finally she found herself in Covent Garden market and in front of Doctor Watson, military man, trigger happy, an adventurer like herself, and good looking even if a little old. With him was the infamous Sherlock Holmes, all limbs and deviant genius. They were talking with Mr. Ryder and eventually, they took him to 221B Baker Street.

When they entered the building she shot her grappling hook onto the roof and hid herself where she could look in one of the windows. There it was, the Blue Carbuncle, threat to humanity. She only needed to drop it in a bit of purple goo to make the artefact harmless and then she could take it to storage in Warehouse 12.

 

She noticed they let the idiot thief go, and they were about to start Christmas dinner, when Dr. Watson reminded Mr. Holmes of the poor innocent in jail. They got up, but the jewel was put in Sherlock Holmes pocket.

 

After they went to the Scotland Yard station and she saw that the gem was not handed over. She started looking for a way to take the blue ruby from the consulting detective. But she was really surprised to see the unassuming Doctor Watson with his moustache and his brown ensemble approaching her.

 

“Agent Wells, I believe”. Said Watson, with a sure smile directed at her.

 

She was shocked for a moment, but he bowed and took her hand to kiss, and in that moment delivered the jewel to her in a handkerchief. Helena was stupefied as he was winking at her with a very affable demeanour.

 

“It is sad that a beautiful young lady like yourself is deprived of Christmas celebrations because of work, one of the many reasons why I prefer to work with Holmes rather than for the Warehouse.” Dr. Watson said. “I have my share of adventures with Holmes, but when I want them. I hope you can find your balance too, Lady Wells.”

 

He took off his hat in a salute and then fell in step with Holmes, who was walking past them.  
Helena wondered who this Doctor John Watson character really was, now sure there was more to him than met the eye.

::::

 

“Dear Watson who was that lady you were talking to?” Sherlock asked, walking and trying not to convey the worry and the uncertainty that always followed when the good doctor charmed a young, beautiful lady.

 

“The daughter of an old acquaintance, from a very demanding line of work that I left for you, my dear Holmes.” Said Watson, with a big smile on his face, following his friend.

 

Watson was happy with the trade; the dangerous and solitary life of an agent of the Warehouse for the dangerous and very rewarding life as Sherlock Holmes’ friend and colleague.

 

Sherlock Holmes looked at him questioningly, but the reassurance that the good doctor would be there with him in the foreseeable future made his heart warmer.

 

“Come along Watson, our cold Christmas dinner awaits us!”

 

And they ran into the street like two little boys looking for their presents in order to open them on Boxing Day.

 

this is a pic of H. G. Wells of Werehouse12  



End file.
